supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Honduras national IndyCar team
|country = Honduras |driver = Helio Castroneves |rank = 3rd (IndyCar team Rankings) |indycar appearances = 6 (First in 2008) |best result = 2nd, 2008 |indy 500 appearances = 6 (First in 2008) |best result 2 = Winners, 2009 |location = Indianapolis, Indiana}} The Honduras national IndyCar team represent Honduras in the IndyCar Series. Honduras has been in the series since the 2008 season. Honduras will enter the 2016 IndyCar Series season, their first season since 2013. Honduras failed to enter the 2014 and 2015 IndyCar seasons. Currently, the team captain is Hélio Castroneves, confirmed as the captain for both the 2016 IndyCar Series and 2017 IndyCar Series. History 2008 2008 remains to be one of Honduras' best IndyCar seasons, finishing second in the standings. 2009: Indy 500 winner They missed the first race at St Pete; Honduras was replaced by Bulgaria. DWTS All Stars The Honduras national IndyCar team qualified for Dancing with the Stars All Stars, by the virtue of Hélio Castroneves returning. 2016 2016 will be Honduras' first season back since missing the 2014 and 2015 seasons. They had also missed the Indy 500s of 2014 and 2015. Honduras successfully returned to IndyCar for the first time since 2013 and successfully finished fourth at St. Pete. This was the first time since 2012 that Honduras had Hélio Castroneves as the driver. The team finished fourth at St. Pete; after starting second (originally third). Honduras won their first pole since 2013 at Phoenix after breaking track record; the Honduran fans were impressed with him. At Long Beach, Honduras originally failed to qualify for the Fast Six but were put back following timing issues. They would later win the pole. This is the team's first back-to-back poles in 2016. The team struggles on ovals, as it has 0 top ten finishes to it's credit until Texas. Helio Castroneves led Honduras to a fifth place finish at the revised Texas race, despite having a late penalty, it's first since at least 2012 or 2013. Hélio Castroneves led Honduras to a 3rd place finish at Watkins Glen, but despite losing the Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke final to Saderd, he still beat Pee Saderd in all sessions. Honduras finished 7th at the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma and ended 3rd in the standings after Sonoma despite a bad finish from Scott Dixon. The team qualified for "Lhao soo larn fun" despite a failure to qualify for Hélio Castroneves and Nidoking; and a qualification for the women due to Russian entrant Pee Saderd's shock absence from the song. 2017 Honduras will field a squad of 11 including 2017 team captain Helio Castroneves, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Milotic and Genesect; as well as Olympic gymnast Laurie Hernandez, who was confirmed for Hinchtown's DWTS season. Some Pokemon of Honduras will leave the team for the 2017 season due to inconsistent results on the ovals in 2016. BATC confirmed Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Genesect and Milotic will stay. The team finished 6th at St Pete despite starting on the same row as Pee Saderd and Saderd also eventually finished inside the top 8; it would be Saderd's best until the 2017 Indianapolis 500, in which Saderd also finished 8th. It rebounded at Long Beach by winning the pole. They originally won pole at the 2017 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit, but Graham Rahal won it instead and the Honduran team were frustrated. They finished fourth in the final standings after Sonoma. After Sonoma, Hélio Castroneves was announced as a 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship driver. 2018: Decline Honduras will have a huge decline in 2018. This was mainly due to Hélio Castroneves' move to the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship. Nidoking will now captain Honduras to the 2018 IndyCar Series with rookie Matheus Leist driving the no.4 AJ Foyt Racing car alongside Tony Kanaan. Current squad This is Honduras' starting 12 used for the 2015 Road America test on September 22, the Sebring test on February 8, and the 2016 IndyCar Series season. *Mawile *Aerodactyl *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Scyther *Feebas *Ampharos *Glalie *Gengar *Genesect *Sableye *Hélio Castroneves - Captain Indy 500 record Trivia Category:National sports teams of Honduras Category:CONCACAF